Deus Ex Machina
Origins: Mirai Nikki Alias/Aka: Deus, God, God of Time and Space (GOTAS) Classification: Primordial Being, God of Time, Space, and Causality Threat Level: Celestial- Age: Unknown, likely billions of years old (as old as the Universe itself) Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2 & 4), Conceptual Embodiment (Is the Master of Cause and Effect of the Universe and when he dies, the world and it's Causality will collapse), Non-Corporeal, Longevity, Flight, Telekinesis, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Is the God of Space-Time and Causality and has complete control over all of them to the point Yuno, with his powers, could shatter the walls of Space-Time. Can also Time Stop, Rewind Time, and Travel back in Time), Dream Manipulation (Can appear in Yuuki's dream), Invisibility, Life Manipulation, Creation & Reality Warping (Created his Dimension called the Cathedral of Causality which is a Metaphysical space. Created Murmur and Akise Aru as well as other demons and beings), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between the Universe and the Cathedral of Causality), Power Bestowal & Precognition (Gave the participants the ability to predict the future with their diaries), Technology Manipulation & Text Manipulation (Gave the respective participants their diaries which are in the form of Cellphones and Paper Scrolls), Existence Erasure (Made it so that if anyone's diary is destroyed, they'll be erased. Also threatened to erase Yuuki and Yuno's existence), Large Size (Large enough to grab humans as if they are dolls), Clairvoyance (Can see the actions of the Diary Holders), Teleportation, BFR, Possibly Law Manipulation & Physics Manipulation (Controls the Forces of the Universes), Fate Manipulation (Can bend the strands of Fate), Black Hole Creation (Can create Black Holes like objects that can erase anything and even erased a part of nightsky with Stars), Power Bestowal (Granted Minene Uryuu half his Power and Knowledge), Information Manipulation (Can create and dismantle beings down to their information and send them to the Akashic Records where every information about the Universe is recorded and stored), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create "Illusion Space" which is pocket reality and Yuno used it to trap Yuuki inside), Sealing & Power Nullification (Made bracelets to seal Muru Muru's real power and can also seal/imprison beings), Portal Creation (Can create portals), Darkness Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon beings from the Akashic Records such as demons like Muru Muru and Gremory), Matter Manipulation (Can create beings without any soul) Physical strength: Universe level (Due to being a GOTAS, he can pull off feats similar to Yuno and Yukiteru) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Universe (Can destroy everything in the physical Universe), Possibly Universe+ via Death of GOTAS (His death can cause the entire law of Causality to collapse leading to the destruction of the Universe) Durability: Universe Speed: Possibly Nigh-Omnipresent (Can exist anywhere at will including Metaphysical realms) Intelligence: Cosmic Genius (Is billions of years old and has the accumulated knowledge of all the different aspects of the Universe. Also has access to the Akashic Records which can store every single event in the Universe) Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal+ (Can trace back the line of Causality to other Parallel Universes and interact with those Timelines) Weaknesses: Similar to other GOTAS, cannot do certain things such as reviving the dead, although that could be the mechanics of the verse. Some times things go unnoticed by Deus such as the identity of Murmur. Like other GOTAS, travelling through time can possibly make him lose his powers significantly. Standard Equipment: None notable Category:Male Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Mirai Nikki Category:Omnipresent Category:Character Category:Flying Category:Neutral Category:Animanga Category:Reality warper Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Teleport